


Memories are trying to kill me

by ElenCelebrindal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"È la fine, non diverrò più qualcosa di inerte, senza memoria, senza emozioni. Senza umanità. Sto andando via, incontro a quei ricordi che tentano di uccidermi da anni ormai. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories are trying to kill me

_Perché lo ricordo? Perché non riesco a dimenticare questo dolore? Non so da dove provenga, eppure non riesco a togliermelo dalla mente. È così intenso da sembrare una sofferenza fisica, non mentale. Loro non mi rispondono, non dicono nulla se glielo chiedo. Si limitano a cancellare tutto ancora e ancora ma lui ritorna, ostinato, tremendo, con il solo scopo di indebolirmi e uccidermi lentamente. Perché lo farebbe, se gliene dessero il tempo. È un tormento senza fine, non sparirà mai, ne sono certo. Sono ricordi queste immagini che mi passano davanti agli occhi? O sono solamente effetti collaterali di questa prigionia mentale a cui non posso sfuggire? E se sono ricordi, perché continuano a riapparire così imperterriti, senza arrendersi davanti all'ovvietà della mia incapacità di trattenerli? Perché mi fanno soffrire? I ricordi stanno cercando di uccidermi, ormai ne sono certo. Devo dirlo, non posso resistere a tutto questo un momento di più. Devo permettere loro di rendermi un guscio vuoto ancora una volta. Ma lo voglio davvero? Voglio davvero continuare a fare la parte della marionetta, senza sapere chi sono e cosa desidero in realtà?_

_Troppo tardi. Ormai ho parlato. Ho sentito due lacrime scivolarmi via dagli occhi, una debolezza che non posso permettermi. Che non devo permettermi. Stanno arrivando, sono già di fronte a me. Mi hanno imprigionato ancora. Sento il dolore svanire, mentre la mia mente si fa confusa. Nebbia, oscurità e ghiaccio… è l’unica cosa che resta. Non sto più morendo dentro, ma quanto durerà?_

_Ho appena scoperto una cosa. I ricordi che stanno cercando di uccidermi sono le memorie che voglio riavere indietro. Quando l’ho visto, lì sul ponte, non più capace di combattermi quando la mia maschera è sparita, solo allora l’ho capito. E quando sono tornato da loro, dai miei padroni, dai miei schiavisti, non avrei dovuto dirlo. Sono tornato un burattino nelle loro sporche mani. Ho quasi ucciso quella persona che soffrivo nel ricordare, pur vagamente._

_È la fine, non diverrò più qualcosa di inerte, senza memoria, senza emozioni. Senza umanità. Sto andando via, incontro a quei ricordi che tentano di uccidermi da anni ormai. Quei ricordi che spero di riavere, per non soffrire mai più nel rivederli._

_Non sono più quello che ero, ma almeno non sarò mai più ciò che sono._


End file.
